The flock is Born
by Siggy is rad
Summary: Iggy,Max,Fang,Nudge,Gazzy and Angel are meeting for the first time at The School.Iggy,Max,and Fang are eight,Nudge,is five,Gazzy is two and Angel is an infant.My first fanfic.


The 4 children sat hunched up in there cages,staring at each other with big,beady eyes.The only other people they had ever seen before were whitecoats.

This was very new to them.

The first child was an eight year old girl with emerald green eyes and tangled,ash blonde hair.She did not know what to make of these other creatures.She knew they couldnt be dangerous.they were locked up in a cage like,she was.The second child was an eight year old boy.He had dark,shaggy, hair,dark eyes and a beautiful olive skin tone.He had never been in such a big room.Before,his cage had been in the corner of a very small room,with a sink opposite and a lot of cabinets were all kinds of torture deviced were kept.He was glad to ve out of there.It had given him a bad vibe.The third child was also a boy,and of the same age as the first two.He had fair skin,freckles,baby blue eyes and untidy strawberry blond hair that flopped over his face. The last one was a girl.She was younger then the rest,only 5,and she had coffee colored skin,eyes the color of deers fur and wildly curly dark brown hair.She was the first of them to speak.

"Monique."

She said,twisting one of her curls around her finger.The others looked at her strangely,and so she said it again incase they hadnt understood."Monique."She pointed to herself.She had heard the whitecoats say it before when they were in her room,though most of the time they reffered to her as 'Subject 7."Her eyes browsed ovre the rest of them."You?"She said.Speach was something they were all still trying to figure out.

But the others all shook there heads.Thye didnt' have names.The dark haired boy opened his mouth to say something,but at the same moment,the doors burst open and in popped a herd of whitecoats,one of wich carrying two more cages.Th eone on his right contained a terrified two year old,witch big blue eyes and blond curls.He was curled up into the fetal position,sucking his thumb and crying silently.in fact,so silently that if you hadnt been able to see him youde have thought the cage was empty.However,the other child was making up for his lack of niose by screaming her head off.She was infant,maybe 7,8 months at the most,and she was obviously the little sister.She had the same big,blue eyes and blonde curls,though her little fist were pounding on the metal walls of the cage and her face was bright red with effort and damp with sweat."Can't you give her a tranqulizer or something?"One of the whitecoats snapped. The whitecoat dropped down the two cages opposite each other,one next to Moniques and the other next to the older girl,and with the others,exited as quickly as possible,eager to get away from the wailing infant.

There was something strange about all of the children,though with them all packed together in the same room it couldnt look more ordinary.Each had a feathery set of wings sprouting frmo his or her back.Even the baby had a two tiny,fluffy wings on either side.The Older children had all been there as long as they could remember,and monique since she was a baby.imeadeatly,though,after the whitecoats had left,the baby quieted down,reducing her screeching to a soft,tired wail.Then the older girl spoke.What she was about to say,she had been thinking about for a long time.She had heard whitecoats mention the words,piece by piece,and then she had picked her favorite ones,the ones that sounded best,and put them together,because she knew the name she picked would be what people called her for the rest of her life,and it would have to be something realy great."Maximum Ride."she said.The words tasted sweet on her lips,like honey._Thats me.Thats my name_.

The dark haired boy looked up.He too,had been thinking about his name for a long time."Fang."He liked the sound of it.it sounded really neat,really big and tough.The others looked at The last boy expectantley,he blushed,slightly embarresed that he didnt have a big,fancy new name to show off. He looked around desperatley for something to inspire him.He had been teaching himself to read for the past 2 years.It was slow progress,but he could now prously say he was able to read short,simple words of five letters or so.A large pill jar on the counter caught his eyes.It read:**I.G.G.Y Pain Relievers**.Ofcourse,the boy didnt know this at the time.All he could read was 'Iggy.'He said it under his breathe."Iggy."He smiled,nodding to himself.He liked the sound of it."Iggy."He said again,this time aloud,proud that he had found such a clever name.The others nodded.Now they all had names.Now they were all somebody.


End file.
